Estare aqui para Tí
by iirmmaCullen
Summary: —Gracias— dijo ella.En el segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos color esmeralda de ella algo se despertó en su interior.—No…es nada— Automáticamente se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios…¿Quien era ella?


_Estaré aqui para Ti_

Capitulo 1. Llegaste a mi vida

By. -iirmmaCullen

Bajaba lentamente las escaleras y al mismo tiempo con naturalidad, y podía escuchar desde ahí las voces en el comedor, y, como siempre, la misma sensación rutinaria que desde hacia tiempo sentía.

Despertar

Desayuno

Instituto

Comida

Reuniones

Cena

Dormir

Una monotonía, en eso se había convertido su vida. ¿Es que acaso no había más? Ya estaba aburrido de siempre hacer lo mismo, siempre decir lo mismo, nada variaba. Todo era fácil, quizás por tener tanto dinero, pero no se sentía satisfecho. No estaba completamente seguro en qué momento su vida se había hecho tan aburrida, tenía una buena familia, una enorme y perfecta mansión, asistía al más prestigiado instituto, hacia deportes, ¡Podría tener cualquier cosa que quisiera con solo desearlo!

Pero, ahí es donde estaba el problema,

_¿Qué quería él? _

Sentía que algo le faltaba, algo así como un vacio, algo que hiciera que su vida tomara de nuevo sentido y estuviera lleno. Satisfecho. Pero, ¿Qué? Tenía que encontrar ese 'algo' aun sin tener ni la mínima idea de que es lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Ya había llegado al gran comedor, estaban ahí su hermano mayor y su madre pero no les prestó atención, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus dudas.

— y tu, Sasuke, ¿Qué opinas? — la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos

— ¿Ah?¿De qué?— preguntó mientras a los 3 les servían el desayuno las sirvientas.

—Vaya, luces distraído hoy, es un poco raro— dijo Itachi riendo levemente— Mamá acaba de decirnos que traerá a una chica a vivir aquí, con nosotros, ¿Qué opinas?— preguntó como si fuera de lo más normal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una chica aquí? ¿De qué habla? — preguntó mirando a su madre. La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, sin mencionar que no lo entendía, ni se le hacía buena idea, siendo sinceros.

—Bueno, ella es hija de una amiga mía que murió hace 3 meses, me enteré hace un par de días. Investigue sobre esa chica pero no tiene más familia, y hoy en día es difícil mantenerse, aun siendo una persona, además aun debe estar en el instituto. Así que pensé que sería un buen gesto traerla aquí, además porque su madre fue muy especial para mí— dijo la pelinegra con la mirada perdida en la comida. Luego los miro a ambos— no quiero incomodarlos...pero me gustaría que la aceptaran...¿Harían eso por mi?—

—Claro mamá es un noble gesto y no me molestaría tener alguien más con quien hablar— dijo Itachi antes de beber algo de jugo. Mikoto miró a Sasuke quien recargo un codo en la mesa y puso la mano bajo su barbilla mirando hacia su plato.

—A veces pienso que eres demasiado buena mamá— dijo sin interés. Ella sonrió.

— ¡Gracias chicos! Iré por ella hoy mismo—

—Pero, ¿crees que acepte vivir con unos desconocidos, así nada mas?— preguntó Sasuke. No le hacía mucha gracia aquello, aunque ni el mismo entendía por qué.

—Supongo que se sorprenderá pero estoy segura que cuando le cuente sobre mi relación con su madre entenderá y aceptara. De eso me encargo yo— dijo con una sonrisa levantándose y yéndose de ahí.

Los hermanos se quedaron aun comiendo, había un silencio algo incomodo. Sasuke seguía pensando, mientras Itachi lo miraba.

—Te pasa algo— No era una pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— dijo sin mirarlo.

—Eres mi hermano Sasuke, te conozco— el otro lo miró— además de que no dejas de mover la cuchara cuando ya no hay nada en el plato— rió — ¿Qué pasa?—

Sasuke lo pensó un momento, no sabia precisamente ni cómo expresarse, ni como decirlo porque el no lo entendía del todo.

—Itachi — lo miró fijamente—¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida no tiene sentido?— Sasuke bajo la cabeza pensativo.

—Umm..Creo entender por dónde va el asunto. No es precisamente que no tenga sentido tu vida, Sasuke. Lo que sientes es que te falta algo, a pesar de tener tantos lujos y comodidades, sientes un vacio que no te deja tranquilo, ¿Cierto?—lo miró de reojo y el otro asintió.

—Pero no lo entiendo, tenemos muchas amistades importantes, lujos, autos, tenemos de todo pero aun así yo…no me siento tranquilo y últimamente he sentido ese vacío del que hablas, pero no entiendo porque— Itachi sonrió.

—Es fácil— Sasuke lo miro con interés— …amor.

—¿Qué? Estas loco claro que no es eso— apartó la vista avergonzado y aun, confuso. Su hermano rió nuevamente— no puede ser eso.

—Claro que si. Lo que te falta es experimentar el amor Sasuke, aunque te lo niegues—

—Pero yo ya tengo "amor"— dijo imitando el modo tan pacifico en que su hermano lo decía— de mama, de ti mi hermano y papá..aunque no lo veo demasiado los 4 nos llevamos bastante bien—

—Creo que aun no me entiendes, o no quieres entenderlo, mejor dicho. Me refiero amor hacia una mujer, enamorarte— Itachi termino su plato y lo alejo un poco. Se limpio con una servilleta.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas— dijo Sasuke apartando la vista—_ menuda tontería, "enamorarme" eso solo estorba._

Itachi se levanto y se detuvo enseguida de la silla de Sasuke, le dio un golpesito en la frente y le sonrió.

—Pronto verás de que hablo— y se fue.

"_Pronto veras de que hablo"…¿Qué me quiso decir? Es decir, yo ¿enamorarme? Si hasta ahora no lo he hecho porque me faltaría eso ahora…no..tengo que desechar esa idea, es algo innecesario, si, aunque, Itachi siempre tiene razón..¡diablos que estoy diciendo! No puedo tragarme eso, hmp, estúpido sabio hermano mayor, será la primera vez que se equivoque. Tiene que ser asi._

_

* * *

_

_Horas después._

Un pelinegro llegaba a su mansión en una limosina muy lujosa, salió de ella y el chofer le dijo que no había nadie en casa- salvo las sirvientas y así-. Después de comer no sabía qué hacer, ¡ahí estaba de nuevo! La sensación aburrida, que realmente no se había ido en todo el día.

Pensó en ir a la biblioteca que tenían en la mansión, _quizás algo de lectura me distraiga_ se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando iba entrar escucho un ruido, libros cayendo y un pequeño quejido. Abrió y vio a una mujer de cabellos rosas en el suelo, con varios libros bastante gruesos encima. Sin saber quién era se acercó y comenzó a quitarle libros de encima y le dio la mano para que se levantara. No se miraban.

—Gracias— dijo ella algo asustada aun con la cabeza agachada.

Ambos levantaron la mirada, en el segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos color esmeralda de ella algo se despertó en su interior. Nunca había visto unos ojos así, sintió un repentino cambio, una extraña sensación que no había sentido antes.

—No…es nada— Automáticamente se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios…

¿Quién era _ella_?

* * *

_Bueno es un poco corto, es mas bien para mostrar la idea y asi. Espero que a alguna persona le interese(: __  
__Acepto criticas comentarios lo que sea(: _

_With Love' _

_By. -irmmaCullen'_


End file.
